


the bigger they are, the harder they fall

by caramelle



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, ICE CREAM CONE vs. SNOWFLAKE, Social Media, Texting, it must be settled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelle/pseuds/caramelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>ravenreYASSS</b><br/>introing this grandpa to snapchat <i>[1 photo attached]</i></p><p><b>princessgriffs:</b> @ravenreYASSS … whAT</p><p><b>jordanjjordan:</b> @ravenreYASSS LMAOOOO WHERE THE DIFF THO</p><p><b>smolnty:</b> @ravenreYASSS first you should intro him to where the camera lens is</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The one with Raven, Roan, and the emoji dispute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the bigger they are, the harder they fall

**Author's Note:**

> [who can deal](https://www.instagram.com/p/BIiOhruDZyu/?taken-by=linzzmorgan)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [with these two](https://twitter.com/Zach_McGowan/status/760214642325020672)
> 
>  
> 
> !!!!!!!!!
> 
> (title from 'Timber' by Pitbull ft. Kesha bc for some reason when i thought of this the song just started playing in my head)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**ravenreYASSS**

introing this grandpa to snapchat  

_[1 photo attached]_

                                                                 

 

 

 

 

 

> **princessgriffs**
> 
> @ravenreYASSS … whAT

 

 

 

 

> **jordanjjordan**
> 
> @ravenreYASSS LMAOOOO WHERE THE DIFF THO

 

 

 

 

> **smolnty**
> 
> @ravenreYASSS first you should intro him to where the camera lens is

 

 

 

 

> **_mrlincolnwoods_** _, **mcharper** and 8 others liked your Tweet_

 

 

 

 

> **hellsbellsblake**
> 
> @ravenreYASSS Clarke made me open Twitter just for a picture of you and Roan looking like cartoon dogs.

 

 

 

 

> **ravenreYASSS**
> 
> @smolnty I DID. he’s physically incapable of looking at it or sth

 

 

 

 

> **ravenreYASSS**
> 
> @hellsbellsblake why r u acting like ur phone wallpaper isn’t a pic of u & clarke looking like cartoon dogs

 

 

 

 

> **ravenreYASS**
> 
> @jordanjjordan u better be referring to him & not me

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**Clarke:**

SO

 

**Raven:**

so

 

**Clarke:**

hanging out with roan

ALONE now, are we

 

**Raven:**

still pining over our ~PLATONIC~ best friend now, are we

 

**Raven:**

what, no reply?

 

**Raven:**

OH BUT WE WERE HAVING SUCH FUN CLARKE

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**RoansNotGoin**

I’m better than Reyes at the arcade. And also at everything else.

_[3 photos attached]_

 

 

 

 

> **princessgriffs**
> 
> @RoansNotGoin jfc THAT SECOND PIC, she’s such a SORE LOSER

 

 

 

 

> **_hellsbellsblake_ ** _and **smolnty** liked your Tweet _

 

 

 

 

> **mayavievalavieda**
> 
> @RoansNotGoin @ravenreYASSS Raven you look so adorable!! 

 

 

 

 

> **octaviadoesnthaveRBF**
> 
> @RoansNotGoin @ravenreYASSS omggg that is a bITCHINNNN JACKET 10/10 WHERE DID U GET IT

 

 

**RoansNotGoin**

THIS IS RAEVN HES GOT MY PHONE HES HOLDIN IT HOSTGE SEND HELPPp

 

 

 

 

> **ravenreYASSS**
> 
> @RoansNotGoin YOU ASSHOLE I TOLD U NOT TO POST THE ONE OF ME GETTING COTTON CANDY IN MY HAIR

 

 

 

 

> **ravenreYASSS**
> 
> @mayavievalavieda <33

 

 

 

 

> **ravenreYASSS**
> 
> @octaviadoesnthaveRBF WHAT A BITTER BETTY. I’LL RETURN IT THIS WEEKEND I PROMISE

 

 

 

 

> **_jordanjjordan_ ** _liked your Tweets_

 

 

 

 

> **jordanjjordan**
> 
> @RoansNotGoin @ravenreYASSS    

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**Roan:**

I’m not getting the ice cream.

 

**Raven:**

bc u’re from alaska

 

**Raven:**

the wrench is me bc duh

 

**Raven:**

do we have to go thru Emojis 101 again

 

**Roan:**

Ice cream has nothing to do with Alaska.

 

**Roan:**

Ice cream holds no particular

relevance to Alaska or its citizens.

 

**Roan:**

If anything, this is Emojis 102.

 

**Raven:**

if anything this is fuckin STUPID

 

**Roan:**

It’s not accurate representation.

 

**Raven:**

YOU’RE not accurate representation

 

**Roan:**

I admire your ability to participate

in mature, rational discussions.

Impressive as always, Raven.

 

**Raven:**

well pardon you your worship

 

**Raven:**

newsflash: NO ONE GIVES A SHIT. it’s emojis and IT’S TWITTER.

 

**Roan:**

Good point.

 

**Raven:**

kiss my mature, rational ass

 

**Roan:**

Just let me know when and where.

 

**Raven:**

wow i just gave myself a migraine

 

**Raven:**

fROM ROLLING MY EYES TOO HARD

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**ravenreYASSS**

this asshole **@RoansNotGoin** just said he prefers the pool to the beach. WHO TF PREFERS THE POOL TO THE BEACH

 

 

 

 

 

> **mrlincolnwoods**
> 
> @ravenreYASSS 

 

 

 

 

> **mcharper**
> 
> @ravenreYASSS well there’s no sand at the beach lol (i hate sanddd)

 

 

 

 

> **allmillernofiller**
> 
> @ravenreYASSS who tf likes either

 

  

 

 

> **ThatBryanOverThere**
> 
> @ravenreYASSS just thought I should let u know that @allmillernofiller tweeted that while packing for our beach trip this wknd

 

 

 

 **_RoansNotGoin_ ** _retweeted your Tweet_

 **RoansNotGoin:** Reasonable people, that’s who. 

 

 

 

 

> **_jordanjjordan_** _, **smolnty** , **hellsbellsblake** and **princessgriffs** liked your Retweet_

 

 

 

 

> **ravenreYASSS**
> 
> @jordanjjordan @smolnty @hellsbellsblake @princessgriffs you’re all DEAD TO ME

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**ravenreYASSS**

HE ADMITTED MINE’S BETTER     

_[2 photos attached]_

 

  

 

 

> **octaviadoesnthaveRBF**
> 
> @ravenreYASSS wtf is tt even supposed 2 b

 

 

 

 

> **ravenreYASSS**
> 
> @octaviadoesnthaveRBF ITS CHILI

 

 

 

 

> **octaviadoesnthaveRBF**
> 
> @ravenreYASSS both pics look like organ transplants gone wrong js

 

 

 

 

> **allmillernofiller**
> 
> @ravenreYASSS ngl his looks way better

 

 

 

 

> **ravenreYASSS**
> 
> @octaviadoesnthaveRBF @allmillernofiller HATERZ

 

 

 

 **_jordanjjordan_ ** _retweeted your Tweet_

 **jordanjjordan:** gr8 now im hungry thx 2 

 

 

 

> **smolnty, princessgriffs** , **hellsbellsblake,** _and_ **RoansNotGoin** _liked your Retweet_

 

 

 

 

> **ravenreYASSS**
> 
> @jordanjjordan @smolnty @princessgriffs @hellsbellsblake HEY HOES I THINK Y’ALL MISSED A FEW CLASSES IN LOYALTY 101

 

 

 

 

> **princessgriffs**
> 
> @ravenreYASSS 

 

 

 

 

* * *

  

 

 

 

**jordanjjordan**

ok so **@smolnty** n i r officially confused --   or  ???

 

 

 

 

> **_octaviablakedoesnthaveRBF, mcharper_ ** _and 12 others liked your Tweet_

 

 

 

 **_RoansNotGoin_ ** _retweeted your Tweet_

 **RoansNotGoin:**

 

 

 

> **_princessgriffs, hellsbellsblake_ ** _and 18 others liked your Retweet_

 

 

 

 

> **ravenreYASSS**
> 
> @RoansNotGoin wow i didn’t even know u HAD 18 followers

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

  

**Raven:**

TF DO YOU HAVE AGAINST ICE CREAM

 

 

**Roan:**

It’s not accurate representation.

 

 

**Raven:**

WHO CARES ITS FUCKIN CUTE

 

**Raven:**

fine, explain what tf makes ur fuckin’ snowflake

~ACCURATE REPRESENTATION~ then

 

 

**Roan:**

It snows a lot in Alaska. Snowflakes are

technically closer to actual ice than ice cream is.

 

**Roan:**

Also, it’s prettier.

 

**Roan:**

Like me.

 

 

**Raven:**

jfc you MORON

 

 

**Roan:**

Still not hearing any validly

supported objections here.

 

 

**Raven:**

well it’s either me giving you

my VALIDLY SUPPORTED OBJECTIONs

or me actually getting off work on time

 

**Raven:**

take ur pick, i’m totally fine with u

waiting ard for 20-30 min doing nth

 

 

**Roan:**

Motion temporarily withdrawn.

 

 

**Raven:**

that’s what i thought

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**ravenreYASSS**

 

OKAY LISTEN UP PEOPLE  
  
1) yes **@RoansNotGoin** and i are a thing  

 

2) no i will not endorse BC IT’S NOT CUTE

 

3) anyone caught settling bets re: pt 1, ur $$ is MINE

 

 

 

 

 

> **_princessgriffs_** _, **hellsbellsblake** and 24 others liked your Tweet_

 

 

 

> **mayavievalavieda**
> 
> @ravenreYASSS @RoansNotGoin CONGRATS GUYS!!!! 

 

 

 

 

> **mrlincolnwoods**
> 
> @ravenreYASSS 

 

 

 

 

> **princessgriffs**
> 
> @ravenreYASSS 

 

 

 

 

> **ravenreYASSS**
> 
> @princessgriffs hey u accidentally @ me instead of @hellsbellsblake

 

 

 

 

> **mcharper**
> 
> @ravenreYASSS ok but what about bets re: point no. 2

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**RoansNotGoin**

 

 

 

 

> **_princessgriffs_ ** _, **hellsbellsblake** and 44 others liked your Tweet_

 

 

> **ravenreYASSS**
> 
> @RoansNotGoin gfdi I’M OFFENDED

 

 

 

 

> **ravenreYASSS**
> 
> @RoansNotGoin half the people who liked ur rt DON’T EVEN FOLLOW YOU this is an outrage

 

 

 

 

> **RoansNotGoin**
> 
> @ravenreYASSS 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> TEAM ICE CREAM OR TEAM SNOWFLAKE, [VOTE NOW](http://caramellakers.tumblr.com/post/148327071051)
> 
> kudos + comments = RAYS OF ACTUAL SUNSHINE TO MY DAY so feel free to leave those 
> 
> i'm dyin' [on tumblr](http://caramellakers.tumblr.com)


End file.
